In a dispatch environment, a number of real-time audio messages may be received at the same time (i.e., temporally overlapping) in a single device. During simultaneous reception, individual messages become difficult to comprehend as the audio signals collide at the receiving system, which are summed by the receiving system and reproduced at the same time.
Some systems, such as those using Push-to-Talk (PTT) technology avoid this problem entirely. PTT technology differs from conventional voice networks in allowing audio from only one audio source to be forwarded at a given time. Only one audio source controls the “floor” at any given time, and control is typically achieved when one source releases control and another source assumes the control. Thus, overlapping messages from different audio sources on the selected channel are not permitted to be transmitted. Other systems employ techniques that are generally complicated and expensive.
It is desirous in certain situations, especially those involving emergency services, to have all real-time messages be received properly, even if the messages collide, and messages be delivered proactively in a narrow range of time. Further, large scale disasters result in numerous messages being generated within a very short period. All of these messages should to be received and processed rapidly, so that emergency services can be provided as soon as possible.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a method that minimizes real-time message collision in a device and also addresses at least some of the shortcomings of past and present techniques.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.